


Show Me (Prequel to Sleep My Angel Sleep)

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Food Sex, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Sleep My Angel Sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me (Prequel to Sleep My Angel Sleep)

The large green cucumbers lying on the counter with the other vegetables had looked deceptively innocent. Sasuke ran his fingers over their slick waxy green skin in favor of moving on to the plump red ripe tomatoes lined up next to them among the lettuces and other salad vegetables his mother had set out for them. 

He picked up one of the tomatoes and ran it under the water in the sink, his mouth watering at the thought of the way it would taste. Sasuke loved tomatoes best of all and his mother was quite aware of his addiction to the red fruit, and grew a small garden out back in the corner of the yard where she had several healthy tomato plants growing in little wire cages. 

Sasuke would often wander out back and gather several of the luscious red spheres to eat. He loved the way they seemed to ‘bust’ when he sank his teeth into them, and their delightfully acidic juices flowing into his mouth was purely wonderful. Itachi would watch him partake of the fruit, often scowling at him while popping another dango into his mouth, nonverbally communicating his doubts about Sasuke’s strange affinity for what he called ‘a vegetable that had no business going around masquerading as a fruit’. It was his considered opinion that all ’fruits’ should be sweet, and therefore tomatoes were out of the game. 

Today, the Uchiha family was getting ready for their monthly family gathering. Mikoto had prepared a great deal of food, as usual, and she and Fugaku had gone outside by the pool to grill the fish. Several of the family members were already arriving, and one in particular had Sasuke on pins and needles. 

“He makes me feel anxious.” Sasuke whispered to Itachi as they stood at the counter preparing the salad as instructed by their mother. Itachi looked up at the clock on the wall, and Sasuke wondered what he was expecting, if anything. 

Itachi only shrugged as if to ignore Sasuke’s comments about their Uncle Madara. 

“What were you and he talking about earlier?” Sasuke continued in a slightly accusatory tone. 

“Nothing, Sasuke. You act like you think I’m trying to hook up with him or something.” Itachi stated feigning being taken aback by Sasuke’s words. 

Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly, but said nothing as he slid the blade into the tender head of butter lettuce. Who was he to say, really? The truth of the matter was, Itachi fucked _him_ on a daily basis. Who was to say he wouldn’t make a connection with his uncle. Honestly. Uncle. Brother. Was there really much of a difference? It was all shared blood and Sasuke had to admit, his Uncle Madara definitely had inherited the DNA responsible for looks from the Uchiha clan. 

“Eh… I wouldn’t worry too much about Madara, otouto,” Itachi’s hands everywhere but on the task at hand. Sasuke suddenly found that they were around his waist, sensually caressing the skin of his stomach underneath his t-shirt. “He’s just an old pervert, and just between you and me… he thinks you’re hot.” 

“Ahhh…gross, niisan. What is he? Like forty?”

“Thirty-six.”

“Close enough.”

Itachi was teasing at the skin on the nape of Sasuke’s neck with his tongue, causing his younger brother to feel weak in the knees. He gripped the counter to help steady himself and laid the knife down to turn to his brother. 

Itachi was quickly eating at his mouth hungrily, licking and biting at Sasuke’s soft pouty lips drawing those sweet moans from his brother’s throat that he loved so much. Those moans that made his erection burn against his stomach and ache to be inside the warmth of Sasuke’s tender young ass.

Sasuke was the first to pull back from the kiss. “We really should get these vegetables cut up, aniki… you don‘t want to have mother on our ass, do you?” 

“No otouto, I don’t want mother on _our ass_ … but I definitely would like to be on _your ass_ right about now.” 

“Pshh… Itachi…”

“Come on, otouto, let me have a ride,” he licked at Sasuke’s mouth, and ground his erection against Sasuke, “… a ride on that sweet, sweet ass of yours.” 

“Nnnnh… aniki… stop. Not yet!” Sasuke turned around with a sigh and picked up a bunch of broccoli and began to chop it carefully, making sure the florets were perfectly proportioned. 

Itachi was undaunted. His hand was already sliding in the back of his Sasuke’s shorts, squeezing and kneading at the soft fleshy hardness of his finely toned ass cheeks. He could feel his Itachi grinning against his ear; he could feel the older boy’s tongue snake out and entice him further by sliding across his earlobe and into it, groaning deliciously loud against him causing his cock to twitch in his pants. 

“Itachi… please help me with these vegetables,” Sasuke whimpered, not wanting to face the wrath of his already heavily medicated mother. She was well-aware that they were involved in an incestuous relationship. She was also well aware of the fact that there was nothing she could do to stop them short of murder them, but at the same time, she could raise more hell when they were up to no good than Sasuke could stand to listen to. 

Itachi didn’t seem to mind her outbursts. He seemed to take everything in stride which caused Sasuke to turn green with envy. If he could be more like Itachi, he’d already be up on the counter spreading his legs wide for his nii-san, giving him plenty of room to pound hard into his ass. But such as it was, he was attempting to chop the cruciferous green vegetables while Itachi sucked at his neck and stroked his finger lazily across the puckered skin of Sasuke’s hole causing him to mewl and arch against his older brother.

Itachi grinned at his baby brother’s responses; smiling bigger when he realized that Sasuke had laid the knife down again and was gripping the edge of the counter. Sasuke molded against Itachi‘s warm body, letting his head fall back into the older boy’s touches, turning his mouth to the side to allow his aggressor easier access to his mouth and jaw line. 

Itachi moaned as his brother fought off his urges again and pulled slightly away from him. He watched as Sasuke reached for one of the cucumbers, and couldn’t help but notice how sexy Sasuke’s long slender fingers looked wrapped around the thick waxy greenness of it’s wide cylindrical shape. He couldn’t help but notice how much the positioning of his baby brother’s fingers matched the way they looked wrapped around his own bulging shaft.

Sasuke stilled and his breathing drew back softly in his throat as he watched Itachi’s hands slide up his forearms and grip his brother’s smaller hands while he gripped the large cucumber.

“Feels good doesn’t it, Sasuke?” came the soft sexy drone beside his ear.

“…”

“Reminds you of my cock doesn’t it?”

“God, aniki…” Sasuke moaned as Itachi coaxed his brother’s hand up and down the cucumber’s girth. He closed his eyes and whined softly imagining his hands on his brother’s hot cock that was shoved hard against his ass, pinning him to the kitchen cabinets in front of them. 

“Do you think it’s as big as I am?” Itachi teased in his brother’s ear. 

Sasuke thought as he felt up and down the cucumber’s length. “You’re bigger…”

“Mmm… that’s what I like to hear. Tell me how much you _love_ it when I fuck you, otouto. Tell me how much you love to take my cock up your ass.” Itachi was reaching for the olive oil container that was placed near the vinegar and beside the vegetables as dressing for the salad.

“Itachi… you’re making me so horny. Please stop,” Sasuke begged softly.

“Sorry, Sasuke. You’ve made me want you now. Seeing you holding that cucumber in your hands just pushed me over the edge. All I can imagine now is how it would look plugging your ass. It’s so nice and hard… and thick. It’ll stretch you wide open… you‘ll like that _won‘t you otouto_ …?” Itachi’s words were thick and wrought with lust against Sasuke’s spinning head. 

“Itachiii, please,” Sasuke felt Itachi’s oiled fingers slide deep into his body, stretching him hard and fast. He breathed deeply and tried to relax against Itachi’s overly competent fingering as he felt his brother push his shorts down along with his boxers to the floor, exposing him there in the kitchen. Sasuke was blushing furiously. If anyone happened to come inside the house at that moment, they would both be caught in the act. And it looked like the chances were pretty good that he was about to have a large green cucumber buried in his ass. 

He moaned and arched his ass up towards Itachi. Everything the man was doing to him felt unbelievably pleasurable. The way his naked cock pressed and rubbed against the hard wood of the cabinetry felt impossibly good against his erection. Being exposed right there in the middle of the kitchen in broad daylight was making him rock hard and he could feel his cock dripping profusely against the wood of one of the drawer fronts as its hardware scratched harshly against the head of his cock. He watched breathlessly as Itachi slicked the cucumber with olive oil and positioned it against his pucker. 

“Take your shirt off so I can see your body. Mmm… so obedient. Now, spread wide for me, _you sexy little bitch_ and let me see your beautiful balls.” Itachi whispered roughly against Sasuke’s back, nipping at the tattoo on his shoulder. And Sasuke did as he was told. 

Itachi had taken to calling him degrading names like slut, bitch and whore during their sexual encounters. Sasuke didn’t mind. It turned him on for Itachi to treat him badly when they were fucking. He didn’t know why. He was simply dirty he supposed, fucked up somewhere in his psyche. He loved kinky sex with Itachi, and the more outlandish sex games they came up with, the bigger the thrill was when they were finished. 

He took a deep breath as he felt Itachi press the cucumber against him harder. He knew his ass was about to be filled, and he suddenly felt lightheaded and completely eager for Itachi to use him to his cock‘s content. The harder his brother pushed and pulled the cucumber in and out of him, going deeper and deeper inside him with each thrust, the hornier and more out of control Sasuke became. 

Before it was over, Sasuke was leaning over the counter, helping Itachi by spreading his own ass cheeks wide apart, making the task of impaling the younger Uchiha with the cucumber much, much easier. 

“Nnnhh… otouto… you look so fucking hot with your ass in the air like that for me. … makes me wanna fuck it with my cock.”

“Ohhh… yeahhh…” Sasuke groaned. “Please… aniki… fuck me… please.” His words were strung out in broken syllables, as he panted hard attempting to control the effects of his overheated body and racing pulse.

Sasuke could feel the tight hot pleasure beginning to build in his lower stomach, tickling and churning and feeling altogether too delicious. The huge cucumber filling his ass felt good, but it wasn’t hot and throbbing like his aniki’s cock, and it couldn’t fill him with a flood of warm come like his aniki’s cock could, and it didn’t have soft tickly pubic hairs that brushed against his overly sensitive ass each time his brother slid fully into him, and it didn’t have smooth round balls that swung heavily and slapped against his each time Itachi thrust into him. It just wasn’t what he needed.

“Please… oh _fuck_ …niisan… I need your cock.”

And he felt the cool green vegetable leave him, and vaguely heard it tossed with a clatter into the sink. Then he felt the most heavenly, most deliciously hot, wild feeling he’d ever felt as Itachi pushed the head of his cock against Sasuke’s already abused pucker, and began to rub it up and down and all around his sensitive quivering hole, spreading his own slick pre-come all over the boy’s hungry entrance. 

Itachi gripped Sasuke’s hips attempting to still the him as his horny little brother ground his ass against him harder in an effort to get Itachi inside him faster. 

“Pushy… pushy.” Itachi clucked teasingly at his oversexed otouto as he shoved in hard filling Sasuke to the hilt with one deep hard stroke. Sasuke cried out in a voice mixed heavily with pleasure and pain, but immediately began to move against his brother‘s cock, ready to feel Itachi’s powerful thrusts.

“Ohh… yeah…” Itachi groaned as he leaned back and began a moderate but deep fuck rhythm, grasping Sasuke’s pale slender hips tightly for leverage for a short while, before sliding one deft hand up his otouto’s back, up the nape of his neck, palming flat against his jaw, and forcibly pushed Sasuke’s face to the right to look into the breakfast area where the large bay window was located that looked out into a private meditation garden in the side yard.

Sasuke gasped. He couldn’t believe his eyes. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind. He was suddenly embarrassed beyond belief as he looked at the bay window and whom should he see standing with his face pressed close to the window, watching everything they were doing but dear _Uncle Madara_! Words seemed to flee away from him as he stared in awe at the man watching him having sex with Itachi. He gaped in horror as he realized that Madara wasn’t just watching but totally had his own huge cock out and was jacking himself off as he watched Itachi hammering his little brother from behind.

“Fucking pervert!” Sasuke finally found the words he wanted to speak in complete outrage. He watched as a slight smile crept across Madara’s handsome features. The gleam of lust in his eyes was unmistakable. He liked what he saw, and had no intention of stopping what he was doing.

“Mmm… just like us, Sasuke…” Itachi never missed a beat. He was still fucking Sasuke’s ass hard and deep. But now he was angling his hips, and slamming into Sasuke’s prostate making him shiver and see stars, causing his eyes to slide closed uncontrollably, making him cry out in extreme pleasure. 

“… that’s it, otouto. Give Uncle Madara a show he‘ll never forget. Let him see that you’re a horny little slut, _just like I told him you were_.” 

The thoughts flashed through Sasuke’s mind, but somehow, he couldn’t possibly wrap comprehension around them. He couldn’t seem to grasp the fact that Itachi was behind all of this! _Itachi had set this up_. He had told his uncle what time to come to the back window to watch the show, knowing full well he could pull it off. After all, Sasuke was a ‘horny little slut’ as Itachi had referred to him, and he would let his sex-god of a brother have a go at him any time he was ready, promising Madara a very satisfying demonstration. Sasuke mentally shook his head trying to sort it all out in his mind, but his body wouldn’t allow him to focus. 

His pleasure level had quickly reached record proportions, and suddenly he felt even more sexy as Itachi whispered filthy seductive words into his ear and he ground his undulating hips hard against Sasuke’s ass. Almost instantly, he wanted Madara to watch Itachi grip his cock and make him come. Come with his beautiful sexy brother that was buried up to his balls in his ass. He wanted Madara to see Itachi blow his load deep inside him. No… _watch_ him fill him up, and make him _want_ to watch them more. Again. Over and over. Become addicted to it, like Sasuke and Itachi were to one another.

Something about the man’s eyes fastened on Itachi’s pistoning cock made Sasuke feel like he had never felt before. It made him feel completely wanton and nasty, and he realized that he loved the feeling. He wanted to feel it more. Do it more. Let Madara watch them more. It was like a drug coursing through his veins and he was like a junkie who already wanted another hit before the first one had even taken effect. 

Then he felt Itachi expertly pumping his cock. He knew just how to make Sasuke come quickly and efficiently. He knew how to drag it out too, but this was hardly the time to play around, in the kitchen with twenty-five guests in the backyard. 

In moments, Sasuke was crying out Itachi’s name, coming hard all over the woodwork on the cabinets, his seed oozing down the door facing, slowly, heavily. And Itachi was filling him with a muted groan. That reverberating sound that echoed through his being that he never got bored of hearing. It was in fact, the most beautiful sound Sasuke knew of: the sound that Itachi made when he came. Guttural and deep, purely feral, needful and heady. It gave Sasuke a high like nothing else in the world could. To know that he could make Itachi do things like that. He wanted to be with his brother forever. There was _no one_ else in the world for him.

He turned his head slowly and carefully to look at their _watcher_ and noticed the white thick wetness running down the window pane closest to Madara’s cock, evidence that he had found his release as well. Madara smiled wickedly at the two brothers and winked at Sasuke. Itachi sniggered gleefully and slapped his otouto hard on the ass.

Sasuke grimaced and rolled his eyes putting his head down on the counter on his arm as his brother pulled heavily out of him and put his cock back in his pants. Sasuke raised up slowly, feeling completely spent and bent over to pull his shorts back up. 

Sasuke felt a wet dishtowel hit him in the chest. “Hey otouto. Clean this mess up before mother comes in here and thinks you’ve been jacking off in the salad.” Itachi grinned motioning towards the spatters of come running languidly down the cabinet in front of him.

“Why me? What are you gonna do?” Sasuke glowered at Itachi. 

“I’m gonna go see if we can go and spend a couple of weeks at Madara’s house before summer break is over.”

“Mother fucker.”

Sasuke smirked knowing exactly what that meant. 

~ fin ~


End file.
